Abstract PI: GENCO, CAROLINE A Project: 1R13AI091177-01 Title: Pathogenic Neisseria Meeting Accession Number: 3255672 ================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== The 17th International Pathogenic Neisseria Conference (IPNC 2010) is the premier international conference focused exclusively on Neisseria meningitidis and Neisseria gonorrhoeae. The IPNC has taken place every two years since the inaugural meeting in San Francisco in 1978. The sites have varied from within the Americas to other countries on a regular rotation, reflecting the international nature of the community of scientists that work on meningococcal and gonococcal diseases. The IPNC 2010 will be held in Banff Canada at the Banff Centre and will follow the traditions that have been established for this meeting over the years. The emphasis of this conference is on how basic and applied research contribute to the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of diseases caused by these bacteria and on the public health impact of the pathogenic Neisseria in both developed and developing countries. The IPNC 2010 will provide a venue to foster the establishment of close interactions among scientists from different scientific backgrounds for an exchange of ideas, expertise, and technologies. The essence of this meeting has been maintained over the years and those features that have led to successful outcomes have been maintained and have become part of the tradition of this conference. One tradition is to encourage attendance by trainees and young scientists and the planning and budgeting processes are implemented with this in mind. The IPNC 2010 will also incorporate new features designed to improve the meeting and enhance the participation and impact on new scientists. The most substantial change is the scheduling of vaccine-focused sessions at the beginning of the conference. The purpose of this session is to provide a snapshot of the current meningococcal and gonococcal vaccines in development by various vaccine companies and see how they fit into the overall vaccine development and implementation picture. The change in structure of the conference is designed to attract various clinical, epidemiological and public health specialists and provide the opportunity for them to interact with the international leaders across the interdisciplinary spectrum that this conference provides. The 17th International Pathogenic Neisseria Conference (IPNC 2010) is the premier international conference focused exclusively on Neisseria meningitidis and Neisseria gonorrhoeae, the 2010 conference will be held in Banff Canada at the Banff Centre and will follow the traditions that have been established for this meeting over the years. The emphasis of this conference is on how basic and applied research contribute to the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of diseases caused by these bacteria and on the public health impact of the pathogenic Neisseria in both developed and developing countries. The topics of the seminar sessions and the poster sessions at the IPNC are directly related to the goals of NIH, and in particular those of NIAID and includes dissection of basic regulatory mechanisms and pathogenesis to vaccine development for two human pathogens.